The Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Flames
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Two years after the events of Wind Waker, Aryll lives with her grandmother on Outset Island. When she receives news that Link and Tetra have been kidnapped, she goes on a quest to rescue them. However, she has an enemy to face. Read, review, follow, favorite.
1. Bad News

**SoftWare: Well, I get ideas all over the place.**

 **Aryll: YES!**

 **SoftWare: Huh?**

 **Aryll: I finally get something!**

 **SoftWare: Actually, I read a story once where you did get to be a hero. I haven't read it in a while, so I**

 **don't know if it was updated or not.**

 **Aryll: ...Oh.**

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero of Flames

Chapter One

Bad News

(Outset Island, 8:30 in the morning)

Aryll walked on the beach, looking out into the sun. She hadn't seen or heard from her older brother, Link, in over two

years. It made sense, you couldn't get mail while on a ship in the ocean, but Aryll was still worried. Her brother was the

fabled Hero of Winds, but she still worried. Her grandmother was in the house, cooking their dinner. Aryll still felt empty

inside. Her brother had left on a journey to find a new land to claim for a new country, a new Hyrule. He had sailed with

a friend of his named Tetra, as well as her crew, who Aryll thought were both weird and funny. As she thought this, she

noticed a shape on the beach. She ran over to see what it was. Flipping the figure over, she saw that it was Niko, one of

Tetra's crew. She called for her grandmother, and dragged him inside the house. When he woke up, he downed three

bowls of soup, before he could speak. "Aryll, my lady, I have bad news. A few days ago, we were attacked at sea. There

was no warning. All we heard was cannon fire, before we fired back. We fought hard, and barely got away, but it wasn't

good enough. Link and Miss Tetra were captured during the battle. I was sent to tell you the bad news." Aryll wanted to

run outside and scream at the world for being unfair, but she restrained herself. She looked at the sword her brother

had left behind. He'd asked them to watch over it, and now, Aryll made her choice. Her brother had rescued her once.

Now, she would return the favor. Her grandmother saw the fire in the child's eyes. "Oh, Aryll, I see the look in your

eyes." Aryll faced her grandmother. "I understand wanting to repay your brother for what he did, but you don't know

how to handle a sword." Aryll's fire did not go out. "Then I'll learn. I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to find him,

and Tetra." Her grandmother sighed. "I hope you know what you are about to get into."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I don't know where this idea came from.**

 **Tetra: Please tell me I don't have to be a statue again.**

 **SoftWare: What is it with you and spoiling that game?**

 **Tetra: Oh. Sorry.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Forsaken Fortress

**SoftWare: On we go!**

 **Aryll: Yay!**

Chapter Two

Forsaken Fortress

Aryll stepped out of her house, wearing a tunic very similar to her brother's. She also had the sword her brother had once carried, as well as the family shield that hung on the wall. She approached the boat that Orca had found for her, and boarded it, ready to set sail. Her decision was that the only place the people who were holding her brother and Miss Tetra could be was the Forsaken Fortress. She set sail, and kept her eyes open as she got closer. When she met up with the pirate ship, they helped her get there, and Gonzo met her in the crow's nest. They looked at the fortress, studying the defenses. "Hmm... It's just as tight as it was when you were in there." Aryll looked around. "How'd you guys get Link in there?" The look of realization on Gonzo's face said it all. Aryll looked at him. "What?" A few moments later, she was in a barrel, in a catapult. "This isn't funny, Gonzo! Let me out!" Gonzo shushed her. "This was how we got your brother over there when you were in there. Although, to be fair, he wasn't happy with it, either." Aryll glared at him. "I can see why." The catapult flung Aryll straight for the fortress. She landed in the docking area, her sword flying out of its sheath. Thankfully, it only landed a few feet away. Getting up, she picked up the weapon, and took out her shield. Holding it at the ready, she slowly walked forward. Climbing the fortress, and shocked to see no guards anywhere, she kept going. She reached the room where she had been imprisoned. The ramps, which had been destroyed when her brother had fought the Helmaroc King, were now repaired. She took notice of Tetra and Link in the cell she had been in. She ran over. Link saw her coming. "Aryll?" She smiled at him. His look surprised her. "Get out of here! It's a-!" A loud screech got their attention. "Trap." Aryll saw a large monster descending upon her. It had wings like a bird, and it looked similar to the Helmaroc King, but it was not a Helmaroc. It was a little smaller, but wore a ribbon on its chin. Aryll drew her sword, but the creature grabbed her and hoisted her up. Link called out for her, but the creature kept going. As they reached the top, Aryll saw a woman dressed in black robes, with a sword strapped to her left hip. Facing the woman, Aryll glared daggers at her. The woman faced her. "You're very brave coming here, and foolish." Facing the bird, she commanded, "Sinta King, get rid of her." The Sinta King obeyed, throwing Aryll to sea, and as she approached the waves, Aryll closed her eyes, unwilling to watch her own end. She hit the waves, and blacked out. Soon, a small boat came by, and a person saw Aryll, and pulled her aboard.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Wonder who the mystery person is.**

 **Aryll: Which one?**

 **SoftWare: The one who saved your life.**

 **Aryll: Oh.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
